Your Eyes, Captain
by Lizzy Rebel
Summary: [oneshot, pure fluff] After Kira’s trial, Mwu and Maryu have a tender moment together


**Title:** Your Eyes, Captain

**Author:** Lizzy Rebel

**Chapter: **one-shot

**Disclaimer: **There are three reasons as to way I cannot possible own _Gundam SEED_ but let's just look at the main one shall we? Is Mwu dead? Yes he is, so no I don't own it or he'd be alive and making wonderful blonde-haired children with Maryu.

**Keywords:** Mwu, Maryu, eyes

**Pairings: **Mwu/Maryu

**Rating:** PG for language and 'cause no fanfic with real substance is rated G

**Genre:** Romance

**Teaser:** After Kira's trial, Mwu and Maryu have a tender moment [one-shot, semi-fluff]

**Timeline:** During Episode 12

**Author's Notes:** Yet again, another one-shot by your's truly. I don't know what's wrong with me! I can't seem to get them out of my head. Well, I suppose I wrote this because of the lack of M/M pairings out there and I've wanted to read a one-shot about them. So, yeah, I'm sating my own need for romance and pure fluff before I go back to the angst-y stuff. It gets boring, no?

**Story Notes:** Just a little rewrite of the scene in Episode 12 when Mwu comes out from the office and Maryu doesn't come out at all. Mwu actually comes out right after Natarle. Well, let's just say he comes out a little later then that so him and Maryu can have some proper bonding time .

**Warnings:** none, really, unless you don't like the Mwu/Maryu pairings but I couldn't find a _Gundam SEED_ fan who didn't.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kira Yamato exited the room with a somewhat shocked look on his face. As the metallic door slid open, he gave a sidelong glance to the young woman, looking serious but lovely in her black and white captain's uniform, before disappearing into the hallway. Obviously he wanted to get gone from the room incase the captain changed her mind.

Not that she would.

Major Mwu La Fraga smirked and looked over at the said captain. Maryu Ramiasu was, of course, not looking at him. Those interesting light eyes of hers where lowered to her desk, apparently finding something there to take up all of her attention.

Or maybe she was just trying to ignore the hard-edged frown of Natarle Badgiruel. The dark-haired woman's frown was always intimidating and that was something a captain could not afford to be.

The dark-haired woman stood, every inch of her a stiff, highly trained militant, and sent the captain one last look of annoyance before turning and letting her lithe form glide through the zero gravity air. As she slipped out of the door she shot Mwu a glare, most likely because she blamed him for the fact that the young Coordinator had gotten off without so much as a slap on the wrist.

"Nice working for you," giving her a grin, the Hawk of Endymion nodded his head in respect for the young combat commander.

Natarle huffed, muttering some about 'immature pilots' before gliding from the room without a word to the remaining two bodies.

Once she was gone, Maryu relaxed her fingers and sighed heavily, still keeping her eyes lowered. Mwu decided he was amused by the fact that she had let her guard down in front him when she wouldn't have with anyone else.

Because he was certain she wasn't looking, Mwu's own dark eyes scanned her form. She was slender with enough curves to make any man drool expect they were, unfortunately, hindered by the stiff high-collar vest and knee-length skirt uniform she wore.

He wondered if he would ever get to see her in something more civilian-like. Shorts and a tank top maybe? Though Mwu doubted Maryu was a shorts and tank-top kind of gal it humored him to imagine what she would look like wearing it. It also made him promise to himself to actually see her more relaxed and out of that bloody uniform, in more ways then one.

But what had always intrigued him the most about her were her eyes. They were the most amazing colour he had ever seen before. Not quiet brown, but not gold either with a dash of a red/orange colour mixed in. And the real pity was that he would not put a name to them.

Mwu had never had a vast knowledge of colours. His spectrum ranged from white to black to purple and the ones in between didn't matter. So whenever he struggled within his mind to describe those light eyes he faltered.

In the back of his mind he thought he heard his mother—Lord rest her soul—say a colour that would've probably fit her eyes, but it was dull and garbled in his conscious. He had never listened to his mother much.

Finally Maryu looked up and those light oddly coloured eyes of her's were weary. She caught his glance before he had sense enough to look away, but didn't have the energy to point out his somewhat improper stare.

When she lowered her head to her hands, Mwu stood and walked over to her, cheery grin in place, "Hey don't let Badgiruel get under your sick. She's just in a pissy mood 'cause I beat her when it was obvious I didn't have a clue to this law thing."

A smile tugged at the corner of her lips, pleasing him immensely. He liked making her smile, knowing that there were so few people who actually could, "You really don't know a thing about the law…" she agreed.

He raised his hands as if to ward off her words, "Hey, hey, knock it off, okay? I won didn't I? That's what matters."

"You won because there was nothing we could do about Kira. He isn't military personnel and Miss Clyne was indeed a civilian." Maryu looked away from him, trying to hide the smile playfully rising at her lips.

But he didn't miss it. How could he? He worked so hard every day to see to it that she smiled at least once, "Yeah, but we were in an emergency situation so if you had wanted to you could've punished Kira, right?"

"I suppose if I had pushed the matter… then yes, I could have. And no doubt Natarle would have been behind me in Kira's punishment… but I can't believe holding a civilian like Miss Clyne was right. I think I might have done something along the same lines as Kira had I been in his position…" Maryu said the words as if they brought her shame; openly admitting she would go against her captain's orders.

"I think we all would have," Mwu agreed, "'xecpt for Badgiruel."

Maryu chuckled and looked away, her eyes staring at that spot at her desk again. Those eyes that were so hauntingly beautiful shifted emotions and the weariness returned, "I just pray we get to the Lunar station soon…"

"Want to get rid of me that bad?" He joked, trying to ease that look in her eyes. It made his chest ache to see her hurt so much, even if he understood that pain. They were constantly fighting, and people were dying around them. Anyone would be weary after all the bloodshed, and Maryu was no expectation.

"No," Maryu whispered and the raw emotion in her voice had Mwu stepping back in surprise, "no, of course I don't want you to go, Mwu. You've been… you've been very supportive of me and a great ally in protecting this ship…"

He placed his hand on the back of his golden head and smiled sheepishly, "Aw… hell… Captain, you'll make me flush."

She flashed a grin that didn't reach her eyes, "And I cannot say that you're humor is not appreciated, either. You have helped make even the hardest times less trying, Major, and I suppose I owe you thanks."

"Hey, now that sounds like we're saying goodbye." Mwu pointed out, stepping towards her, "We've got a ways yet before we reach the Lunar station. You're not through with me yet, Captain."

"I just wanted to make sure I said thank you." Maryu looked away, the smile fading again, "In case I… or we… or something happens and I'm not able to say it again…"

"Like something's gonna happen to you…" Mwu muttered, loud enough for her to hear, casting his eyes to the floor, a determined fire in his dark eyes.

_Like I'm gonna let something happen to you…_

"Well, you cannot be sure," her voice had a strained light tone to it, "we are still quite a way from the Lunar station and without Miss Clyne as a buffer you never know what ZAFT will do. I do not believe they'll let us slip through their fingers so easily…"

"Well, if they try anything," Mwu pointed out, his light tone seemingly natural, but he struggled to keep it that way, "Kira and I will handle it. We've beaten everything that's come up against us before and we sure as hell ain't gonna falter at the finish line."

"I certainly hope not, Major…" she raised her eyes to him, her orbs glowing in the light that hung just above her head.

Staring into her eyes Mwu found himself reaching out for that memory of his mother. He could picture her, a once slender woman who had started to show the signs of age under her eyes and around her mouth, shaking a chiding finger at him while he looked at her in boredom, the spoon from his breakfast still hanging in his mouth. Her lips moved, open and closed, but he had no idea what she was saying.

He grasped the gossamer memory in his mind's hands and forced sound into it. He forced his brain to remember what his mother had been saying about colours. She had been chiding him about his colour scheme.

_"Mwu! Your marigold shirt does not go with those navy blue shorts! What am I going to do with you!? Go and get changed."_

"Marigold…" he said out loud, smiling down at her tenderly. Yes, he had finally found the perfect word to describe her eyes. A definite shade of marigold, perhaps a tad lighter then its normal colour, but it still counted.

The young captain looked taken back, "Excuse me?" She frowned in confusion and folded her hands in front of her on the desk.

"Your eyes… they're a shade of marigold," he elaborated, still smiling, "I've always wondered about what colour they should be called. It's bugged me for a long time. Almost made me consider getting more in touch with my inner colour spectrum."

"Oh," she still seemed confused, though slightly amused now.

Deciding it was quite a lot of fun to surprise her he bent down and trailed a finger across her check before cupping it fully in his palm.

Maryu's eyes widened, but she didn't move or protest at the sudden contact. And when he lowered his head, his free hand spanning out across her desk to balance himself, her eyes slid closed. If he was going to kiss her, she decided, then she would not stop him. After all, she had been wondering what his lips would taste like for a while now. It gave her shivers.

He looked down at her and felt the urge to sate his hunger for her taste. Her eyes were closed and her lips were part, leading him to believe she wanted this as well. It would be, he knew, so easy to give in and give them both what they wanted.

But he also knew that with so much on their minds there was no way they could fully enjoy being together. And besides, the longer you waited the more satisfying the reward was at the end, right? Perhaps he would try out that theory, despite his protesting heart and mind. He had learned to go with his gut, in the battlefield and off, and why should this be any different?

Maryu blinked and opened her eyes in surprise when she felt the Hawk of Endymion press a chaste kiss to the top of her mink locks. She looked up at him in confusion and he grinned in full male arrogance and ego.

"Some other time, Captain," he titled his head and back away from her, gliding across the room like Natarle had done moments before. He enjoyed the shocked and somewhat angry look on her face as he placed his hand on the threshold. His eyes, he knew, held promises of what was to come.

"Major Mwu La Fraga—" Maryu began, standing from her desk but Mwu left the room before she could say anything else. After all, he had to go congratulate Kira Yamato on not getting his head sliced of for treason.

And there would be plenty of time for him and Maryu, Mwu was sure of that.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes:** Haha, gave it an ironic end, no? Mwu thinks he's got all the time in the world to woo the lovely Maryu. Should've put the moves on her when he had the chance. Now he's all blown-upy. Poor guy, fate's a bitch, I tell ya! Or maybe it's Fukada fault, the little bastard! He would just kill of my second favourite character (Fllay being the first!) and ruining the chances of my second favourite GS pairing (obviously, F/K the honorary first). Yup, fate really is a bitch, ya know? And so are writers who let the Man tell them what to write!

_"Politics is drives from the word 'ploy', meaning many, and 'ticks' meaning blood sucks parasites."_

-Lizzy Rebel


End file.
